


A Lucky Man Indeed

by Foreversfangirl



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Coparenting, F/M, Fluff, Fussy Baby, Parenting is rough sometimes, Reader-Insert, Sleep, bed sharing, dad!din
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:55:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27587093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foreversfangirl/pseuds/Foreversfangirl
Summary: The baby is having a hard time sleeping, and Din is trying his best to be a good parent and partner
Relationships: Din Djarin/Original Female Character(s), Din Djarin/Reader, Din Djarin/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 166





	A Lucky Man Indeed

The metallic creaking of the hull door rouses you from sleep. Your eyes snap open, not even realizing you had drifted off. Your bottom is sore from sitting in the copilot’s seat, for who knows how long. The baby had been fussy all evening, the poor thing just refused to sleep in his pram or the hammock. You had paced up and down the length of the hull for what felt like hours, rocked him in your arms and prayed to the Maker he would just stop crying. You had given up, climbed up into the cockpit to just sit with him and let him cry himself out. And now, he was asleep on your chest, little claws holding tightly to your night shirt. 

The sound of the hull closing again, made you wince. 

“Please please please please...” you whispered in your mind... Please don’t let the sound wake this child. 

There was muffled sound coming from the hull. No doubt the bounty he had tracked to this planet, attempting to bargain for his freedom. You squeezed your eyes shut, and hoped beyond all reason the repairs you had made to the carbonite freezer would make it quieter. There was only a faint hiss... followed by silence. 

A silent sigh of relief escaped your lips, gently blowing the baby’s whispy white hairs. 

You wanted very badly to get up and welcome home the only one who would be coming in at this hour. You wanted to stretch your back, and get the blood circulating in your legs again. But you couldn’t bring yourself to do it, you had made the mistake before of disengaging the sleeping child too soon or not carefully enough and woken him up. 

Not tonight you told yourself. 

A short time passes, and you hear the panel that covers the sleeping quarters open, and close again when he finds neither you or the child are there. 

It amazes you, how quickly and silently he is able to climb the ladder into the cockpit in full armor. Because he’s at your side before you can blink. 

“Having trouble sleeping again?” His voice is quiet, and measured. Taking care not to let the modulator amplify his voice. You nod, and look up at him. 

“Go clean up” you whisper “I don’t want to move him” 

He hesitates, feeling guilty for leaving you to sleep upright in an uncomfortable chair all night. 

“Din” you whisper, a little more insistently “It’s okay, really” 

He takes a step towards you, holding your shoulders gently and pressing his helmet clad forehead to yours. He inhaled deeply, giving your shoulders a loving squeeze, and lingering for just a moment longer. A sleepy smile plays at your lips. 

He pulls away, and goes back down into the hull to remove his beskar armor and bathe himself. He stands under the quite frankly weak stream of hot water in the refresher. He’s tired. Mind and body. Maybe a few days off are in order, find some quiet forest or prairie land to park the ship for a bit. Give the ship a good cleaning, resupply, spend some quality time with his son, and with you.

But first, he needed to drop off the five carbonite frozen bail jumpers in his cargo hold, and collect the associated pay. So he got out of shower, toweled off, and redressed in clean clothes. His last set of clean clothes, he mentally added laundry to the list of things to do when they found somewhere to camp out for a few days. 

Climbing back up the ladder in just his clean underclothes, boots and helmet. He found you had fallen asleep once more. 

He sat in the pilots seat but he found himself watching the rise and fall of your chest, and the very slight movement of his sons’s bottom lip when he exhaled in his sleep. He knew he needed to prep the ship for flight and take off towards Navarro. But that would make a significant amount of noise, waking mother and child alike. 

He debated in his mind, how best to approach this situation. Finally he decided it would be best to attempt to remove the baby from you, and hope he would stay asleep in the nearby pram while he took you down to bed. He resolved that if the baby woke up, he would just stay up all night with him in the cockpit, and let you get some sleep. 

If he was very very lucky, he would be able to get both of them in bed without waking up, get the ship set to autopilot, and get some sleep himself. He would have to be very lucky indeed, he mused to himself. 

Ever so carefully, he plucked the little creature from your breast. Turning him quickly to latch on to his own shirt, the baby did not stir. So far so good. He decided to forgo using the pram, and just take him down to the hammock. He descended the ladder once more, and made his way to the sleeping compartment. 

He placed the sleeping child into the small hammock, and released his hands... waiting for the child’s eyes to open and begin wailing. But he didn’t... 

Back up in the cockpit you had woken up, sans baby on your chest. You stood up, and could not hold back the sound of relief when your knees and back popped. Din was back up the ladder once again, slightly disappointed at not begging able to carry you to bed, but happy that you were approaching him with outstretched arms. He embraced you tenderly. 

“How would you feel about taking some time off?” He asked in a low register. You hummed happily, swaying slightly on your feet. 

“Come on,” he said “I’m putting you to bed” 

You didn’t protest, not enough energy to tell him you didn’t need an escort to talk the 10 feet to the sleeping compartment. He allowed you to descend the ladder, and climb into the compartment, following at a close distance. But before he could turn around to go set coordinates for the ship, you reached back out of the compartment catching his wrist. 

“You better come back,” you mumbled. He nodded his agreement, and you released your gentle hold. Retreating back into the dark, cozy sleeping compartment. You did not stay awake long enough to find out if he would join you in bed that night, sleep overtook you quickly. 

He did join you after the agonizing hour it took to get the ship up, in the air and jumped into hyperspace with the correct coordinates and the autopilot set. He shed his last remaining piece of armor protecting his face, and allowed the cover or darkness and trust in you be his final defense of his creed. He slipped underneath the covers, and wrapped a comforting arm around your midsection. 

The sounds of baby snores from you and the child sleeping over him filled the tiny space. The slight vibration of the ship in motion, and the rhythm of your breathing finally lulled him into sleep. 

His final thought before succumbing to fatigue was this... 

A lucky man indeed


End file.
